Acquaintances
by spittingllama7856
Summary: Remus started teaching only weeks ago and he's already trading angry remarks with Severus Snape. If it wasn't for the fact that Remus needed Wolfsbane... Severus and Remus probably would've murdered each other a long time ago. Remus didn't know why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to put them in the same room together unsupervised.


_House: Hufflepuff_

 _Position: Prefect 1_

 _Category: Drabble_

 _Prompt: [Character] Professor Remus J. Lupin_

 _Word count: 499_

 _Notes: mentioned past Remus Lupin/Sirius Black; POV switches; time-skips_

 _A note for my teammates:_

 _So this'll be my last entry for the Houses Competition. I just wanted you to know that I've had a blast writing with you and I hope all of you continue to be amazing and grow as writers! I especially want to thank Aya for really encouraging me to write, being a great friend, helping me feel more comfortable with my writing style, and making my preferences (as both a writer and a reader) feel perfectly normal. I also want to thank a previous member of the team, Magi Silverwolf. Thank you for teaching me so many things about life and not only who I_ can _be, but for teaching me that it's perfectly alright to be who I am_ right now.

 _I'd also like to thank Moon. Without her, I would not be writing this right now._

* * *

Remus looked up from his class plan at the staccato rap on his door. He steeled himself for Severus' entry, knowing that the potions master would be the one to deliver his Wolfsbane potion.

"Professor Lupin," Severus said, looking like he'd swallowed something unpleasant.

The werewolf stifled his scowl. His mood was drastically affected by the approaching full moon and he didn't want to give Severus any more reason to hate him. Remus didn't know why Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to put them in a room together.

"Professor Snape," Remus replied, as emotionless as he could manage.

Severus set the goblet on the desk and left the room, jaw clenched tightly. Perhaps it took an effort from him in order to prevent hateful words from pouring out his mouth.

Remus didn't bother to exchange another word with the man. He sat revising his lesson plan in silence for the rest of the night.

~xXx~

Severus tapped on the open door to Lupin's classroom, loathing the man behind the door even more with every passing moment he spent on the threshold of the room.

"Professor Snape," Lupin greeted from his seat.

Severus scowled. He felt a bitter hatred for Remus Lupin stir in his gut.

"Lupin," Severus ground out, carrying the goblet to the werewolf's desk.

Lupin raised his eyebrow slightly, regarding Severus with an amused look.

"We're dropping formalities, now?" he asked.

Severus stared coldly down at Lupin. He left without saying anything.

As he left the room, he heard Lupin murmur: "Thank you for the potion."

Severus internally rolled his eyes.

~xXx~

Remus was looking over an essay a student had been assigned by Severus when the greasy-haired man came by with another potion. Remus was . . . upset, to put it lightly.

"Lupin," Severus said lightly – _smugly_.

Remus nearly opened his mouth to go off on Severus, but decided against it. His jaw closed with a click.

"Severus," he said instead, looking down at the essay again.

He could practically feel Severus' glare.

"You can set that on the desk. I'm sure you don't want to stand there all day," Remus said, glancing at Severus.

Severus flushed an ugly color on his pale skin, and scowled.

"Not with _you_ , no," Severus snapped.

Remus' nostrils flared.

"If you would kindly leave, I'd appreciate it," he said as politely as he could.

"What, so you can sneak your precious _mutt_ in here and–"

Remus realized he was growling when all the color drained from Severus' face and he abruptly stopped talking.

"Get out of my office," he said gruffly.

Severus scowled and regained his composure.

"I'm right. I _know_ about you and Black," Severus said cooly.

Remus stared at Severus until the man clenched his jaw and spun on his heels.

"Goodbye, Snivellus," Remus muttered.

He didn't care if Severus heard him. _No one_ spoke about Sirius like that.

Remus corrected a student's spelling.

 _Werewolf_ , _not Wearwolf._

It was sad that he knew that word by heart.


End file.
